


Grecki Kryzys

by AFSailor



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Sophitia i Cassandra wpadają w kłopoty.





	1. Chapter 1

Żołnierz pchnął Sophitię z całej siły, wrzucając jasnowłosą wojowniczkę do niedużego pomieszczenia. Grecka wojowniczka nie miała już siły, żeby stawiać mu opór. Przybyła tutaj wczoraj, po całodziennej, długiej podróży i była zmęczona. Ślady na jakie natrafiła, wskazywały, że gdzieś tutaj, w Iranie, znajduje się Soul Calibur, miecz który przysięgała zniszczyć. Odnalazła, zgodnie ze wskazówkami, opuszczoną bazę wojskową na pustyni, gdzieś na północy kraju. Ale kiedy przybyła na miejsce, już na nią czekali. Została zaatakowana ze wszystkich stron. Walczyła jak mogła najlepiej, ale zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Położyła trupem trzech przeciwników, kiedy zobaczyła dwóch następnych, którzy zarzucili na nią siatkę. Nie zdążyła jej uniknąć. Szarpiąc się i miotając, próbowała się z niej uwolnić, ale nie była w stanie. Nagle ze wszystkich stron spadły na nią uderzenia. Pięści i buty uderzały w nią, sprawiając, że nie mogła już stać na własnych nogach. Przewróciła się, a wtedy zaczęli ją bić jeszcze mocniej.

Kiedy już prawie się nie ruszała, ściągnęli siatkę. Słyszała jak mówią coś w języku, którego nie rozumiała. Potem jeden z nich złapał ją i związał jej ręce żyłką, która boleśnie wpijała się w jej skórę. Złapał ją za włosy i zmusił, żeby wstała. Prowadził ją jakiś czas zimnym, podziemnym korytarzem. Sophitia ledwie trzymała się na nogach, kiedy raz się potknęła, żołnierz uderzył ją tylko i zmusił, żeby szła dalej. Wszystko ją bolało. Była zamroczona, nie wiedział gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Jej ubranie było w wielu miejscach podarte i miało ślady krwi. Wojowniczka zastanawiała się, czy byłaby w stanie wyrwać się i uciec, ale zanim o tym pomyślała, żołnierz otworzył nieduże, metalowe drzwi i wepchnął ją do środka. Cela była nieduża, na ziemi leżał brudny materac a z sufitu zwisała pojedyncza żarówka.

Sophitia zatoczyła się, a żołnierz wszedł za nią do środka i uderzył ją pięścią, popychając na materac. Upadła, przyciskając twarz do brudnego, cuchnącego materiału. Zołnierz pochylił się nad nią i rozerwał jej tunikę i pas a potem cisnął je w kąt. Duże, pełne piersi zostały całkiem nagie. Zacisnął na nich ręce, gniotąc jej duże piersi, co sprawiło, że Sophitia jęknęła z bólu. Nie przejmował się tym. Jego palce zacisnęły się na jej sutkach, szczypiąc je boleśnie. Obracał je między palcami i naciskał, sprawiając jej ból. Dziewczyna była słaba, ale piszczała, czując, jak ten łotr brutalnie bawi się jej piersiami. Nie miała jednak siły, żeby go zrzucić czy odepchnąć.

Żołnierz nie tracił czasu, tylko zerwał dolną część jej stroju, od razu razem z majtkami. Sophita wiedziała już, co zamierza, ale nie miała w sobie dość siły, żeby z nim walczyć. Kiedy krzyknęła głośniej, uderzył ją z całej siły w twarz otwartą dłonią, zostawiając czerwony ślad na jej policzku. Potem skończył zrywać jej strój, aż była całkowicie naga. Miała na sobie już tylko swoje rzemienne sandały i naramienniki. Poczuła, jak jego ręka wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając jej tam, gdzie od dawna nikt jej nie dotykał. Wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk prostestu, kiedy jego palce rozchyliły jej dolne wargi, molestując ją.

Pochylił się i zamknął zęby na jej prawym sutku, ssąc go i gryząc. Cały czas nie przerywał molestowania, robiąc Sophitii ostrą palcówkę i sprawiając, że wbrew swojej woli grecka wojowniczka czuła przyjemność. Od czasu do czasu mówił coś do niej w swoim języku, ale ona nie rozumiała z tego ani słowa. Czuła się straszliwie słaba, jak zwykła kobieta. Słaba, bezbronna i upokorzona. Wszystko odbyło się za szybko. Teraz, leżała związana w jakimś obskurnym pomieszczeniu, a zarośnięty obcy mężczyzna bawił się nią, jakby była jego niewolnicą. Szukała w sobie siły do walki, ale nie mogła jej znaleźć.

Mężczyzna rozpiął rozporek i wyciągnął swojego długiego, w pełni sztywnego członka. Sophitia patrzyła na niego ze strachem, domyślając się, co zamierza. Położył ręce na jej udach, rozsuwając je szeroko. Nie zdążyła zaprotestować, kiedy wszedł w nią. Jej wilgotna od pieszczot cipka przyjęła go łatwo. Nie mogła powstrzymać jęku, kiedy wchodził w nią. Trzymając ją mocno, żołnierz wchodził w nią z całej siły, gwałcąc blondynkę szybko i brutalnie. Słyszała jak chrząka, gdy się w niej zagłębiał, aż do końca. Położył ręce znowu na jej piersiach, cisnąc je mocno. Sophita podskakiwała z każdym jego ruchem, jej spocone ciało nie stawiało mu żadnego oporu. Zresztą, z rękami związanymi za plecami, niewiele mogła zrobić. Mogła tylko jęczeć, kiedy brał ją bez jakiegokolwiek szacunku.

Mężczyzna jęknął głośniej, gdy doszedł, wypełniając jej wilgotną cipkę własnym nasieniem. Wyszedł z niej, a soki zmieszane z jego nasieniem kapały na materiał materaca. Obrócił swoją ofiarę na brzuch. Sophita czuła, jak jego ręce dotykają jej pośladków i rozchylają je. Prawie krzyknęła z bólu, gdy wszedł w nią od tyłu. Wcisnął w nią swojego członka, tak głęboko jak mógł. Wojowniczka wrzasnęła jeszcze raz, czuła teraz ból jakiego wcześniej nie znała. Żołnierze roześmiał się, coś powiedział i złapał ją za jej długie włosy, wyciągać jej głowę boleśnie do tyłu. Cały czas pieprzył ją. To było jeszcze bardziej upokarzające, czuła się prawie jak zwierzę. Mężczyzna rechotał ze śmiechu. W końcu wyszedł z niej. Poczuła przez chwilę ulgę, ale zaraz podniósł ją i umieścił na kolanach.

Widziała jak jego członek dynda przed jej twarzą. Złapał ją i zmusił, żeby otworzyła usta, a potem wsunął go między jej wargo. Sophitia dławiła się i krztusiła, kiedy zmuszał ją do tego. To było obrzydliwe. Krztusiła się i dławiła. Przez chwilę chciała mu go odgryźć, ale bała się, że jeżeli to poczuje, to może wtedy zrobić jej coś jeszcze gorszego. Dlatego robiła to, do czego ją zmuszał, choć musiała walczyć z własnym obrzydzeniem. Tuż przed końcem wyjął go. Jego nasienie wytrysnęło na jej twarz, na jej włosy. Ciepłe i lepkie, spływało po jej brodzie i policzkach. Pchnął ją znów na materac, wsunął spodnie i wyszedł. Nie zamknął jednak drzwi. Do środka wszedł ktoś inny.

Resztkami sił Sophita patrzyła na wchodząca do środka postać. Miała taki sam mundur jak tamten żołnierz, ale była kobietą. Miała krótkie, jasne włosy, a w oczach coś wywoływało strach. Grecka wojowniczka poznała ją.  
\- Witaj Sophitio – powiedziała Ivy, stojąc w drzwiach – Jestem pewna że docenisz gościnę. Tak, to ja puściłam te fałszywe plotki, nie musisz pytać. Wiesz, jaka to przyjemność widzieć cię tutaj? Ci dobrzy ludzie zgodzili się mi pomóc w poszukiwaniu miecza. Oczywiście, musiałam im coś obiecać w zmian. Od razu pomyślałam o tobie. Egzotyczne wczasy dobrze ci zrobią. A wiesz, podobno męska sperma dobrze robi na cerę. Będziesz jej miała pod dostatkiem. Do tego darmowe wyżywienie, noclegi i duuużo atrakcji – Ivy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie, nie musisz dziękować…  
Po tych słowach wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Jedną konkurentkę miała już z bani, trzeba było teraz pomyśleć o następnych.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophitia siedziała, oparta o ścianę. Okryta była szarą szmatą, z jej stroju nie zostało już nic, tylko buty. Siedziała na materacu, a jej prawa ręka przykuta była łańcuchem do ściany. Zrobili to po tym, jak próbowała uderzyć tego, który przynosił jej jedzenie i uciec. Niestety, była tak słaba, że nawet pojedynczy strażnik sobie z nią poradził. To załamało ją do reszty, bo skoro jeden zwykły mężczyzna bez kłopotu ją powalił, to co z niej za wojowniczka? Nie wiedziała, ile minęło czasu i jak długo tutaj już jest. Od tamtego czasu Ivy nie odwiedziła jej już ani razu. Może i dobrze, nie była pewna, czy chciałaby znowu oglądać tą wiedźmę. Zastanawiała się, czy jeszcze ma jakieś szanse, żeby uciec z tego piekła. Przychodzili do niej codziennie, czasem kilku, czasem kilkunastu, w różnych porach, ale wszyscy robili z nią to samo, tylko na różne sposoby.

Usłyszała na korytarzu powoli zbliżające się kroki. Ktoś szedł. Jeden, jak podejrzewała. Rzadko przychodzili pojedynczo, bo ciągle obawiali się, że jednak może coś im zrobić. Oczywiście, nie była głupia i nie miała zamiaru się narażać, jeżeli to nie było konieczne. Ale oni woleli nie ryzykować. Ktoś przekręcił klucz w zamku i pchnął drzwi do środka, otwierając je szeroko. Podniosła wzrok… Do środka wszedł potężnie zbudowany żołnierz, trzymający przerzuconą przez ramię nieprzytomną kobietę. Położył ją na ziemi i wyciągnął jednym ruchem ręki materac spod Sophiti. Jęknęła i spojrzała na przyniesioną.

\- Nieeeeee!!! Zostaw ją! Weź mnie! – krzyknęła, a jej krzyk odbił się echem w korytarzach. W podłodze leżała jej siostra, Cassandra. Żołnierz zdzielił Sophitię w twarz szeroką dłonią, karząc jej się zamknąć. Niebieski strój Cassandry był podarty, a jej dłonie były skute metalowymi kajdanami za jej plecami. Tylko kawałki jej ciemnych rajstop znajdowały się jeszcze na jej nogach. Żołnierz podniósł ją z ziemi i położył na materacu. Ręką zdarł jej majtki, i zaczął macać jej kobiecość, wciskając palce coraz głębiej. Cassandra odzyskiwała powoli zmysły. Otworzyła oczy, żeby zobaczyć własną siostrę przykutą do ściany. Czuła, co z nią się dzieje.

\- Nie! Proszę, nie!!! – zaczęła krzyczeć, ale była słaba, a kajdany więziły jej ręce.  
\- Trzymaj ryj! – żołnierz krzyknął i uderzył ją w wypięte do góry pośladki, zostawiając na nich czerwony ślad. Sophitia patrzyła na wszystko z wściekłą bezsilnością. Żołnierz złapał jej siostrę za piersi. Były mniejsze niż u Sophiti, ale też podobały się mężczyznom. Gniotąc je i ściskając boleśnie, tak że dziewczyna krzyczała, rozpiął rozporek i wszedł w nią z całej siły. Głośny jęki Cassandry wypełnił celę. Po jej twarzy płynęły łzy. Płakała też Sophita, patrząc na to wszystko. Jej siostra była wojowniczką, równie dzielną i nieustraszoną co ona. Nie była jednak tak doświadczona i pewnie łatwo dała się złapać. Sophitia nie chciała na to patrzeć, ale starała się nie zamykać oczu, ale patrzeć siostrze w oczy. Bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć, żeby nie prowokować tego żołnierza, ale chciała, żeby jej siostra znalazła w jej oczach jakieś pocieszenie, otuchę. O ile w takiej sytuacji można było o tym mówić. Żołnierz brał ją szybkimi, głębokimi pchnięciami, gniotąc między palcami jej piersi, zaciskając palce na twardych sutkach.

Cassandra czuła się jak męczone zwierze, jak zabawka w jego rękach. Nie traktował jej nawet jak człowieka, ale jak przedmiot, którego się używa dla przyjemności. Na początku się szarpała, ale była za słaba a on zbyt silny. Jej włosy fruwały na wszystkie strony, kiedy jej ciało podskakiwało z każdym pchnięciem. Kiedy jej siostra zaginęła podczas poszukiwań, od razu wyruszyła na poszukiwanie, licząc, że jeśli Sophitia miała kłopoty, to ona jej pomoże. Niestety, zamiast tego sama w nie wpadła. Dała się złapać, tak łatwo i banalnie. Otoczyli ją na opustoszałym rynku. Było ich kilkunastu, wszyscy mieli okute żelazem kije. Oczywiście, walczyła, tak jak potrafiła najlepiej. Wiedziała, że co najmniej jednego położyła trupem a kilku innych poważnie zraniła. Ale w końcu padła na ziemię pod nadchodzącymi ze wszystkich stron uderzeniami, a kiedy leżała na czworakach, spadło na nią jeszcze więcej ciosów, przygniatając do kamiennego podłoża. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy straciła przytomność. A kiedy się obudziła…

Czuła, jak jego ślina kapie na jej plecy, kiedy wchodził w nią rytmicznie i coraz szybciej. Jedna z jego rąk wcisnęła się między jej wargi, do jej ust, potem bawiła się jej policzkami. Nagle złapał ją za włosy i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Cassandra zacharczała, kiedy jego członek wystrzelił w niej, wypełniając jej zbolałą kobiecość swoim ciepłym, lepkim nasieniem. Zmieszane z jej sokami spływało po jej udach i kapało na ziemię. Zmusił ją, żeby klęknęła przed nim, złapał znowu za włosy i zmusił do robienia laski. Z szerokim i złośliwym uśmiechem patrzył na Sophietię.  
\- Tęsknisz za tym? – spytał, kiedy poruszał rytmicznie głową Cassandry do przodu i do tyłu. Dziewczyna krztusiła się jęczała, łapiąc z trudem powietrze, kiedy wielki członek, na którym ciągle jeszcze były jej soki i nasienie, poruszał się między jej wargami. Wiedziała, że patrzy na to jej siostra, wstydziła się, ale czuła, że nie może się przeciwstawić temu człowiekowi. Inaczej odgryzła by mu tego członka i wypluła. Ale nie mogła, wiedziała, że jest słaba i że nie może stawiać mu żadnego oporu. Czuła się jak śmieć.

Jego ręka zanurzona w jej włosach nadawała Cassandrze rytm i tępo. Dziewczyna nauczyła się już oddychać przez nos. Wielkie, owłosione jądra obijały się o jej twarz z każdym mocniejszym ruchem. Cassandra błagała w myślach, żeby to się już skończyło, żeby wreszcie przestał. Czuła się upokorzona, jeszcze bardziej niż gwałtem. To był ten rodzaj seksu, którym zawsze się brzydziła. Uważała, że robią to tylko najbardziej zdeprawowane kobiety. A teraz sama była do tego zmuszana. Wielki penis ledwie mieścił się w jej ustach, naciągając boleśnie ich kąciki.  
\- Nie połykaj, zostaw w ustach – powiedział żołnierz, trzymając ją i zaraz potem doszedł. Dziewczyna robiła co mogła, żeby spełnić jego polecenia. Jej policzki wydęły się jak balony. Żołnierz bez słowa odwrócił ją, złapał za włosy, przyciągnął do Sophiti i wtedy dłońmi nacisnął na policzki Cassandry. Nasienie z jej ust wystrzeliło na twarz jej siostry. Śmiał się głośno, patrząc na to.  
\- Wyczyść – powiedział tym samym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Przycisnął jej twarz do twarzy siostry. Cassandra językiem zlizywała z policzków, czoła, nosa, oczu, ust brody tamtej nasienie.  
\- Nic nie mów, bądź silna, Cassie – szepnęła Sophitia tak, żeby tamten nie słyszał – musisz. Zrób co ci każą.

Przełykając łzy upokorzenia, Cassandra wylizała jej twarz do czysta. Żołnierz zaciągnął ją pod ścianę i przymocował jej kajdany do żelaznej obręczy. Kiedy skończył, wyjął coś z kieszeni. Były to dwie plastikowe kulki z dziurkami, ze skórzanymi rzemykami po bokach. Pochylił się nad Cassandrą i wcisnął jej kulkę do ust, zamykając rzemyki z tyłu jej głowy. Potem to samo zrobił z Sophitią. Przez chwilę liczyła, że jak pójdzie, to zdejmie ten knebel swoją wolną ręką. Jednak jej także drugą ręką zamknął w metalowej obręczy na ścianie. Była bezsilna. Obie siostry patrzyły na siebie z rosnącym żalem, kiedy zamknęły się za wychodzącym żołnierzem grube drzwi. Sophitia nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, żeby dać siostrze chociaż odrobinę otuchy. Cassandra cały czas cicho płakała.

Kiedy po godzinie drzwi się otworzyły, Sophitia była pewna, że to znowu ci ludzie. Ale nie, w drzwiach stała Ivy. Weszła do środka i popatrzyła z uśmiechem pełnym pogardy na obie uwięzione kobiety.  
\- Wzruszające rodzinne spotkanie, co? – powiedziała w kierunku Sophitii – zastanawiałam się, czego ci może na wakacjach u nas brakować i pomyślałam, że możesz czuć się trochę samotna. Masz co dzień dużo towarzystwa, ale jednak mężczyźni to mężczyźni. No więc udało mi się zaprosić na wakacje też twoją siostrę. Jestem pewna, że chętnie dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Razem będziecie z jeszcze większą przyjemnością dzielić atrakcje, jakie dla was przygotowałam.  
Spojrzenie Sophitii wycelowane w nią mówiło, że jasnowłosa greczynka zabije Ivy, jeżeli tylko będzie miała okazję.  
\- No nie rób takiej miny – powiedziała Ivy, widząc to – Nie mam zamiaru żądać pieniędzy, wszystkie atrakcje macie za darmo. Luksusowo urządzony pokój, wyżywienie, codzienne atrakcje, miłe towarzystwo, dbająca obsługa i pełna dyskrecja. Jestem pewna, że mój ośrodek wczasowy będziecie pamiętać do końca życia, ha ha ha! Dobrze, muszę już iść, niedługo przyjdą tu panowie, którzy zajmą się waszymi wieczornymi rozrywkami. Przyjemnej zabawy!


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy stała oparta o framugę drzwi do celi. W środku jeden z jej żołnierzy pieprzył usta Cassandry, zmuszając dziewczynę do seksu oralnego. Głowa młodszej siostry Sophitii poruszała się rytmicznie do przodu i do tyłu, a jej usta przesuwały się po jego twardym członku. Jej starsza siostra siedziała na podłodze, przykuta do ściany metalowymi kajdanami. Patrzyła na to wszystko z obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią, układała sobie w głowie całą listę rzeczy, które zrobi Ivy, kiedy odzyska wolność i dopadnie tą diablicę. Nie mogła jej wybaczyć tego, co zrobiła z nią, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła jej teraz za to, co spotkało jej siostrę.

Cassandra nie opierała się już w żaden sposób. Na początku broniła się za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzili, ale teraz wiedziała, że nie ma już szans, żeby z nimi walczyć, dlatego postanowiła, że nie będzie ryzykować kolejnych siniaków, które zostawiały jej pięści. Żołnierze szybko to dostrzegli i robili z nią już wszystko co chcieli. Sophitia wciąż musiała być związana, kiedy ją brali, ale Cassandrze zdejmowano łańcuchy, a ona nie robiła im żadnych problemów, spełniając ich wszystkie, nawet najbardziej obsceniczne żądania. Sophitia nie mogła na to patrzeć, na jej oczach jej siostra zmieniła się w wyuzdaną dziwkę.

\- No, czas na deser – powiedziała Ivy, patrząc jak żołnierz wypełnia usta Cassandry swoim nasieniem. Wojowniczka wiedziała, o co Ivy chodzi. Na kolanach podeszła do skutej Sophitii. Drugi żołnierz podszedł do niej. Usta obu sióstr połączyły się, kiedy żołnierz wziął Cassandrę od tyłu, pieprząc jej tyłek mocno i brutalnie. Ivy śmiała się cicho, patrząc na nasienie kapiące z kącików ust obu sióstr. Ich upodlenie było dla niej przyjemnością. Nienawidziła tej dwójki. Z rozkoszą patrzyła, jak złamała Cassandrę i jak cierpiała z tego powodu Sophitia. Zastanawiała się już, co z nimi zrobi, kiedy już skończy. Może gdzieś sprzeda? Na pewno znalazłoby się wielu chętnych. Tylko musiała zrobić coś z Sophitią. Cassandra była już gotowa do wszystkiego, ale w jaki sposób złamać jej starszą siostrę? Zastanawiała się nad tym. Próbowała już przecież wszystkiego. A jednak jasnowłosa wojowniczka, nieważne co by ją spotkało, ciągle patrzyła na nią z gniewem i nienawiścią.

Sophitia nie wiedziała, jak długo to wytrzyma. Codziennie, po kilka razy, na różne sposoby. Nie pamiętała twarzy mężczyzn, którzy ją brali. Od przodu, od tyłu, ich członki penetrowały jej cipkę i odbyt, a także jej usta. Kiedy chociaż trochę się sprzeciwiała, bili ją. Zmuszali do upokarzających deklaracji, a kiedy odmawiała, kazali to mówić jej siostrze. Cassandra posłusznie opowiadała, jaką wielką dziwką jest Sophitia, jak uprawiała seks z każdym, kto ją o to poprosił, nie ważne kim był. Mogła tylko tego słuchać z przerażeniem i wstydem. Tak jak teraz, usta Cassandry wiele razy wpijały się w jej usta, zmuszając ją do mokrych, śliskich od nasienia pocałunków. Sophitia nienawidziła tego, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Jedyne co jej zostało, to nie ulec i nie dać się złamać. Nie mogła zamienić się w w posłuszną niewolnicę seksualną, tak jak jej siostra. 

Zamyślona Ivy, obserwująca to, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej żołnierz skończył. Sperma kapała spomiędzy pośladków Cassandry. Żołnierz zapiął rozporek i wyszedł z celi. Sięgnęła po klucz, żeby przykuć dziewczynę znowu do ściany. Podeszła do niej. Wtedy Cassandra, ku jej zaskoczeniu, zaatakowała. Łańcuch, którym zwykle przykuwana była do ściany, przeciął powietrze i owinął się wokół ramienia Ivy. Cassandra szarpnęła, przyciągając ją do siebie i w tej samej chwili uderzając pięścią w twarz. Rozległo się chrupnięcie i Ivy poczuła, jak j ej nos się łamie. Krew spływała po jej twarzy. Zaskoczenie i wściekłość miotały nią, ale zanim zdążyła coś zrobić, silne kopnięcie posłało ją na ścianę. Z sufitu posypał się tynk, kiedy uderzyła w nią.

Cassandra wiedziała, że najpierw powinna uwolnić siostrę, ale nie mogła dać tej kobiecie czasu na pozbieranie się. Dopadła Ivy i posłała serię uderzeń pięścią w jej brzuch. Ivy ugięła się, a wtedy łokieć Cassandry wbił się w jej kręgosłup. Z głuchym jękiem krótkowłosa kobieta upadła na ziemię. Casandra wylądowała na niej, wyciągając jej rękę do tyłu, prawie wyłamując ramię. Ivy krzyknęła z bólu i zrzuciła z siebie przeciwniczkę. Cassandra podniosła się niemal natychmiast. Ivy była już przy niej, kopnięciem podcięła jej nogi, a kiedy Cassandra opadła na ziemię, oplotła nimi jej kark. Chciała go złamać, ale wtedy przykuta do ściany Sophitia kopnęła ją w plecy. Zaskoczona zwolniła uchwyt, co wykorzystała Cassandra, wyzwalając się. Jej kopnięcie jeszcze raz rzuciło Ivy na ścianę. Teraz jednak nie dała jej szans i posłała uderzenie prosto w głowę. Ivy znieruchomiała, tracąc przytomność. Dopiero teraz Cassandra wstała, obszukała jej ciało i wyjęła klucz, którym uwolniła siostrę.

\- Czekałam na odpowiednią chwilę – powiedziała – przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało. Uciekajmy już stąd.  
\- Poczekaj – Sophitia spojrzała na leżącą na ziemi kobietę – Mamy dług do wyrównania, prawda?  
\- Nie wiem… wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy stąd uciec jak najszybciej.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Za to co zrobiła, należy jej się podziękowanie.

Kiedy jeden z żołnierzy wszedł do celi, chcąc zabawić się ze schwytanymi siostrami, znalazł w niej tylko Ivy. Była naga i krępowana, jej nogi rozrzucone było szeroko, a usta zakneblowane. Na pośladkach ktoś napisał szminką „Pieprz mnie”. Wojowniczka próbowała się uwolnić i na widok żołnierza uśmiechnęła się, licząc, że jej pomoże. Podszedł do niej, ale zamiast ją rozwiązać, rozpiął spodnie. Ivy zaczęła machać głową. Próbowała coś krzyknął, ale knebel jej to uniemożliwiał. Zduszony jęk dobiegł z jej ust, kiedy twardy członek wszedł w nią. Po kilku minutach do celi wszedł kolejny żołnierz, po nim następny…


End file.
